


If it's love (I'll rebel)

by Sashaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peter is a (insane) romantic, Romance, a bit of gore?, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter always knows what he's feeling. It's easy. He likes her. He adores her. He <i>hates</i> her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it's love (I'll rebel)

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to **Nehelena** for always supporting me. Your words of wisdom are always welcome, my love.  
>  (The title was not inspired by the last Hobbit movie. It's a coincidence.)
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Disclaimer:_  
> **  
>  _I don't own any of Teen Wolf's characters._

He likes her like that – soft and pliant, still warm from the night. She’s half over the covers and hugging a pillow. She frowns, scrunches her nose when light hits her face and turns away.

He smirks and crawls over her, wakes her up with soft touches and starved kisses.

*

He adores her like that – with eyes light up by fire and defiance. When she sticks her chin up and her scent changes from sweet to bitter. She’s made of _don’t try to outsmart me, I’m watching your every move_ and even if it’s annoying to be on the receiving end of her firm glare, he adores it. Her.

He laughs at other’s stupidity when they turn to him to _talk some sense into her_.

He adores her more, when she snorts like a cat and rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, right. Ask a madman for sanity” she throws her hands up (so dramatic) and walks away. She’s going to do whatever she wants and he just follows to make sure she’s going to survive.

*

He hates her like that – with her blood on his hands, when she won’t stop bleeding and she’s snapping at him.

“Fuck off” she snarls. She’s more like a wolf than she’d like to be. “They need you. Go!”

“Shut up” he snaps. His voice is lower, it’s more of a growl but her insides are hanging loosely on the outside of her body and he hates her now.

“I’ll be fine” she says. Her scent changes from angry to forest-green and he’s doing his best not to wolf-out. “Help them”

“I don’t care, Stiles” he says and her eyes are getting less focused. “I don’t care about them, you know that. And you have to stay, to keep them safe”

“Of course, Zombiewolf” her hand twitches like she tries to lift it. “I’m the only one to have my wicked way with you”

He says nothing but he hates her when her eyes close and her heart stops.

A howl tears from his chest and he hopes for a bloody moon.


End file.
